Age Old Discovery
by Feeling-of-Euphoria
Summary: Formerly abandoned story about potions, body switching, drunken idiocy and lots o slash. Incorporates HBP slightly, so if you're not done, read it anyways and spoil a book to be worshipped. Will have RLSS, SSSB, and SSRL. Maybe a little SSSBRL. Maybe not.
1. Masters of Moonflower

**Chapter One: Potions Class… dun dun dun dunnnnnnn**

Slightly revised and edited by Tatiana Malfoy.

Mission: complete

"Uh-oh…"

"What is it now, Siri?" asked an exasperated Remus Lupin. It was the first day of 6th year for the Marauders, and because of their luck, they were headed to double potions with the Slytherins way too early on a Monday morning. So, of course, dear old Remus Lupin was forced to endure plenty of grumbles from his friends: Sirius because of the time, James because of whom the lesson included and Peter because of _what_ the lesson included. Remus didn't mind because he was rather busy trying not to fall over his own two feet. He really wasn't a morning person.

"Um, didn't Professor K say we needed a sprig of Moonflower for our potions project?" Sirius asked tentatively. He was looking over at Remus because he was his potions partner, and he really was not an eyesore this morning (or ever for that matter), unlike James, whose hair had finally defied gravity. Jim smacked his forehead and rolled his eyes.

"Padfoot, you idiot! Didn't you hear me ask you if you wanted any from the Apothecary? Oh, yeah, I remember now, you said you didn't need any because you already had some!" Hmmm, seems Jim isn't a morning person either….

"Well, he used to have some until that first year Bill took it from his trunk this morning and wanted to know what it did when it was set on fire," piped up Peter.

"Heh, pyro."

"Moonflower? As in the same Moonflower that makes anyone seem like they've had way to many happy pills with one good inhale?"

"The one and only Remy. Guess we better avoid the common room for awhile now," James said, perking up despite the fact that it wasn't 12:00 yet, but mostly from the fact that his friend had not, indeed, been lying to him.

"Dammit Peter! Why'd you let him do that? Wait, are you implying that we could get high off of our potion ingredients?"

"Siri, you don't need to get high off of anything, you already do a great job of being an idiot naturally." Sirius seemed to ignore this, but his face had a slightly panicked expression after he realized he wasn't getting his Moonflower back.

"But what about Potions? I've been researching this project since the middle of last year! I need to get the Ageing Potion completed or else I can't stay on the Quidditch team!"

"Stop being a drama queen Siri! You have great grades, straight O's if I'm correct. You'll make it on the Quidditch team, and if you don't, I'll take your beater's bat and shove it where the sun won't shine." The last part came out through clenched teeth. Jim, being the chaser and Quidditch captain this year, was going to do everything in his power to make sure Gryffendor won the Quidditch cup as they had for the last two years. Not even the Marauders could get him to lighten up.

The four Gryffindors stopped as the reached the dungeon door that lead to the potions classroom. Professor K was the most feared professor in the entire history of Hogwarts. Not one instructor could hold a candle to the greatest, and most unpleasant, Potions Master of the century. Even the "Fearless Four" (as Sirius dubbed them on one occasion when Batman costumes, too much Halloween candy and one to many butterbeers were involved) were slightly afraid of Professor K. The main reason being a little incident when K. heard them purposely trying to botch his fantastically long (and very Russian) name, the slightly sadistic Potions Master whipped around and beheaded a large bat that was inches from Peter's hand. That had taken place in their first year, and the four have yet to cross his crazy-ass path again.

Sirius blanched, obviously recalling the episode. It was especially traumatizing for Sirius because his robes had caught most of the blood from the decapitated bat.

He turned to face James and gasped, "Before I die, I just wanted you to know… I will never forget what we had. Prongs, I think I love you!" and then proceeded to clutch his heart and fall over towards one of his closest friends. James automatically caught him, not wanting to see one of his best friends get intimate with the dungeon floor. He then looked at Sirius and said in a choked voice, "My dearest Padfoot! I shall never forget you when you pass on, but, alas, I have found another."

Dropping Sirius, James knelt on one knee in front of Remus.

"Moony, my love, would you be the kind soul who has come to mend my broken heart? Will you be the one whom I shall share my extraordinarily mind-numbing life with?" Remus peered over James' shoulder to see Peter poking a twitching Sirius to make sure he was not really having a seizure.

"Oh, Jamsie, as much as I would love for our affair to continue, I have fallen deeply and madly in love with Wormtail. I just could not bear to let anyone else steal my heart in the way he has done to me!" Remus ran over to Peter and gave him a huge bear hug, whilst pretending to sob on his shoulder. Peter, having no idea what was going on to begin with, was rather startled and just a bit concerned for his friends' mental health. A second later, a flash of blond hair caught their eye before they were surrounded by five of their fellow year mates - Slytherins to be exact.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pathetic little love circle. What's the matter? Can't figure out which of you gets top?" came a drawling voice from the center of the group. The rest of the group snickered appreciatively. Lucius Malfoy looked exactly like his surname, from the tip of his toes to the ends of his pampered, platinum blonde hair. He even had two bodyguards, Avery and Macnair, who stood on either side of him at all times. Next to them was Rosier and Nott. The five were slowly enclosing the four Gryffindors, sneering at their rivals. Remus was starting to get an unsettling, almost trapped feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't long before the full moon, and he was surrounded by gits that were threatening his pack. No one gets away with that, dammit!

"You're the one that has to bribe someone to get laid Malfoy. Now I'm going to say this once, and only once. Fuck. Off." As the wolf started to come through, Remus's powerful muscles started to show themselves and a growl made it's way to his throat. Malfoy, not knowing what was causing the change in the otherwise docile Gryffindor, was startled to say the least.

"You had better watch your mouth, Lupin. I'm feeling generous so we'll let you off lightly. By the way, Black, your mother sent you this." Rosier chucked a blood-red envelope at Sirius as the Slytherins turned to enter the potions classroom.

Sirius glanced down at the envelope briefly before he carefully put it in a lone pocket in his book bag. If it was from his mother like Rosier had said, it was bound to be something bad after the stunt he pulled on holiday. He just hoped that the Potters weren't dragged into anything because he had run to them after escaping Grimauld Place also known as #12 Headquarters of Hell.

The three tallest pranksters strode into the Potions classroom with the last of their number trailing after them.

"Wow, that time of the month?"

"Shove off James, you know it's only two days till my transformation," Remus muttered. He was still breathing a little harder than usual but otherwise kept a cool demeanor.

"Generous my ass…."

'Yes, Remus, you do have a very generous ass…. Wait, where in the seven hells did _that _come from? Damn teenage hormones. I've reached the point where even my friends aren't safe from being jumped.'

As the rest of the class filed into the room, the Marauders headed towards the back of the Potions classroom. They all took a seat at their designated tables. It had been by chance that they were all paired together. Well, either that or the slightly dodgy Manipulative Charm that Peter came across in the Restricted Section sure came in handy with seating charts. James took his seat next to Pete while the two canines sat down simultaneously at their workstation that was situated directly across their counterparts.

As Sirius started to set out his ingredients, his face started to betray his worry over his Potions grade. As much as people would like to believe, the Marauders didn't get their marks by charm, and Sirius was just too used to being one step ahead of the others in his grade level to not care about something that might put a dent in his school record. Well, grades-wise of course.

Low, flickering light cast an eerie glow around the room, causing Peter to shiver involuntarily. Remus couldn't really blame him; this place didn't exactly make him want to jump with joy either. He sent a sidelong glance at Sirius. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, as it always was when they attended Potions, and he was biting his lip while a frown marred the smooth skin of his forehead. Overall, the effect made him want to know if his hair felt as silky as it looked, or his skin would flush if he –

The breath Remus hadn't realized he was holding came out in a whoosh of air. He repeated the mantra he had used since seeing the subject in the Quidditch showers:

'I will not get horny around Sirius. I will NOT get horny around Sirius. I will NOT- Oh hell. It's hard being gay with hot best friends, damnit! Especially when said friends share the same dorm and bathroom facilities as you. Shit, bad images. Bad, bad, BAD images…"

Professor K. finally made his usual dramatic entrance from the shadowed corner of the room, saving Remus from his imagination.

"Son of a –"

"Black! Mind your tongue when you are in my classroom. Ten points from Gryffindor." Professor K. snapped. His heavy accent added to the effect. It hadn't even been five minutes into the class and Gryffindor was already down ten points. Sirius almost missed the unfairness of it all during the summer. Almost.

"Everyone, gather your potion ingredients and be prepared to finish the project you started in the beginning of last year's term. When you are finished, come over to my desk and hand your essays in to me. Now, get to work!"

Everyone complied immediately. The only ones that dared to talk were Avery and Malfoy, and even they were a bit hesitant to break the silence that had overtaken the Potions classroom. After a discreet silencing spell cast by Sirius, they themselves started work on their potion.

"But seriously Moony, what am I going to do? I don't have the moonflower for the potion and the book never said what it would do without it." Sirius was talking out of the corners of his mouth, barely moving his lips. It was a great skill to attain when one was a Marauder.

"I honestly don't know Padfoot, I don't have any now either, do I? We shared the same potion ingredients since we were doing the same project didn't we? I guess we'll just have to improvise."

TBC … if I get reviews. Good reviews. Reviews with threats on my life if I do not continue. Please send me threats. They do amuse me. Flames as well, since it encourages me to further annoy the population. I would also appreciate it if anyone would consider being my BETA. Everyone 3's a good beta, especially lazy arse people such as myself.


	2. Let's Get this Straight

Chapter 2: Let's get this straight….

"Wonderful. And how exactly, oh gifted one, are we supposed to improvise?" Asked Sirius dubiously. He didn't sound quite as annoyed as he did distracted, trying to figure out which ingredients were most like that damn hallucinogen. And why don't they teach something useful in potions? Like that their key ingredients could save them a helluva lot of money?

Remus didn't reply as he was too busy looking in his book for ingredients that were most like moonflower. Was the flower a base for the potion or was it added to balance the poison in the runespoor blood?

Casting a silencing charm, Sirius continued to ramble at a normal volume. "I mean, its not like we can go up to Prof. K and just ask him to hand out one of his rarest ingredients! It's bound to get us a Troll and we'd probably be kicked out of the class for not passing on a project that costs us 80 of our grade! What the hell was he thinking when he decided how to score us? That man is truly sadistic I tell you. _Why_ couldn't we have been prepared for class? Oh why? WHY? Oh mighty Merlin, if you can hear my plea, please take the time to strike down a certain first year with all of the wrath and power your goodness has -"

"Sirius, in all do respect, get your head out of your ass and shut your trap."

Remus continued to pound the shriveled fig roots even after they had reached the fine powder that was required. Sirius thought it best to keep further comments to himself as his partner's nails were subtly getting sharper by the minute.

As soon as the grim-like canine added exactly one cup of plimpy blood mixed with one crushed runespoor eggshell, his companion yelped in triumph. The amber-eyed youth was just about bursting when he announced, " I've got it! I know what to add to our potion! Well, without killing anyone or making us spontaneously combust."

Sirius gave an unmanly 'eep' and just about threw down the mixture he was about to add. He jumped over to where his fellow Marauder was pointing to their potions textbook in triumph.

"It says here that 'any one ingredient that cannot be added for whatever reason, can be substituted with another.'"

"Yes, yes, we've established this"

"Well if you'd pay attention to our textbook, you'd notice that whenever it states the obvious, a chart is usually included." Remus's slender finger traced down the page to follow the chart. "Since this potion is altering the very sexy and masculine physic of our bodies-" Sirius snickered at that, "we have a choice of adding either mandrake leaves to counteract the runespoor blood or we could mix in a bit of the brewer, kind of like polyjuice potion, to give the potion a signature of who it will apply to.

"I don't know about you but I don't have any mandrake leaves on me and I doubt anyone else does either. I'll stick to the latter option. That way when we drink the potion, it won't kill us when we drink it since it's designed especially for us."

"Couldn't it be a _poison_ designed especially for us also?" pointed out Sirius.

Remus silently contemplated this then finally muttered, "Good point" while rubbing his chin pensively.

"Oh look! I found a picture I drew under the table!"

Sirius sighed exasperatedly and threw his hands up in the air.

"Would you get your head off that," here he gesticulated towards Remus' lap where the drawing resided, "and think about this for a second? This is one of the hardest things I've had to deal with in a long time, and I need a little bloody help!"

Unfortunately for Sirius, the silencing charm decided to wear off at this opportune moment.

The class was completely silent and, not for the first time, Sirius felt the heavy weight of many gazes upon him.

Then the class erupted into giggles.

Remus and Sirius just blinked. Remus being the more astute Marauder, caught on and started to snicker at the look on Sirius' face. Sirius just blinked.

As soon as the appropriate detentions had been doled out, and the class settled down with the least amount of violent displays, everyone was back to brewing their potions. It was twenty minutes later when the bell was minutes from ringing that Sirius and Remus gave up on their quest.

"What the fuck, lets just add some of our blood into the potion and then we'll be ready. I can't take this any longer. If we fail, we fail with honor, but if we die, we shall always be remembered as the two that went down in the insane Russian's class. Maybe they'll finally give him the boot that way, anyhow." And with that, Sirius swiftly drew his knife down his palm and held it out over the cauldron, letting the crimson liquid fall into their potion.

Remus just stared at him. Then he shook his head of any thoughts he might be having about how disturbingly easy that was and followed his partner in crime's example.

As soon as both of their blood hit the cauldron, they both jumped back as the color of the potion changed from a deep amethyst to the darkest shade of onyx. They were both staring intently on it and didn't notice when their professor dismissed the class. All they cared about was the swirling colors, which left no room for anything else.

They both could feel the magic pouring through them and into the potion, the swirling of the onyx with the now emerging ochre made the two lab partners plus some lingering students, look on in awe. They could not imagine anything more beautiful, albeit more than slightly dangerous.

It was then that they noticed that the potion had started to look as if it were about to explode. The room slowly began to pulse, and an echoing roar filled their ears. As most of the people in the potions room ran for cover, the room shook and the two Marauders knew no more.

TBC

Yay for splosions! Also yay to death threats on my soon-to-be-a-pin-cushion arse! Here's a 'nother chapter for ya. My lazy bum is gunna head out for a smoke, contemplate the meaning of life, and perhaps post ANOTHER ickle chapter while I eat my coffee ice cream. Mmm, coffee.


	3. Unexpected Wakeup Call

Chapter 3, Unexpected results

"How long do you think they'll be out Headmaster?"

"That is hard to judge, my boy, but from the state of the potions room and their treatment from Madam Pomfrey, I'd say-."

"Mrgh…."

"- right about now."

Remus Lupin crashed down into consciousness. He tried to open his eyes and ended up squinting into a blinding light. Shifting around a bit, he felt the scratchy sheets and thin mattress beneath him. A strong scent of antiseptic filled his sensitive nose. There was only one place he could be.

The hospital wing.

"He's awake!"

"Which one?"

"Remus! Are you all right? How are you feeling?"

"Iffilkeashnmnt"

"What was that, mate?"

"I said I feel like shite." There was a slight pause, "Sorry Headmaster."

"Understandable under the circumstances, Mr. Lupin."

Remus cleared his throat. Why was it so deep? And when did Madame Pomfrey get new beds? He couldn't remember them being this small before. As he tried to sit up, a pair of petite, strong hands roughly held him down. The Medi-witch responsible was murmuring violently under her breath for him to stay still while she gave him a pain-relieving potion. He nodded, and let his mind go blank.

Just as Remus was about to doze off again, a goblet was shoved into his hands a tad hurriedly and was told to drink up. He did as instructed, feeling the burn of a strong potion work its way down his throat. He coughed a bit, and it unnerved him once again to hear such a deep voice coming from his body.

An instant later, his head was quite clear, and he was looking into the faces of a very nervous James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Albus Dumbledoor was looking at him with concern apparent in his pale eyes, while Pomfery was hiding her discomfort.

"Did I grow a second head or something? What's wrong with you all? And what the bloody hell happened this time?"

"Er, well, we were in Potions and you didn't have your moonflower and Sirius was being a dumba-, well, he was being rather rash, and you yourself didn't know what to do and-"

"I think it'd be easier if you looked into a mirror, Remus," James finished softly for a rather flustered Peter. He shoved a small mirror into the hands of his friend.

Remus frowned at the actions of those in the room and made to accept the mirror. When he reached out his hand, he gasped with disbelief. It wasn't _his_ hand he held out. It was attached to an arm that was under his control, yes, but it wasn't _his_ hand. This hand was larger, and much more pale. The almost unnaturally long fingers were attached to a palm with many fine lines. Remus turned it over to see a light sprinkling of hair going up the side of his arm.

Not just any hair. Black hair. The last time he woke up his hair had been a light brown, not the color of the potion he had bared witness to just over a week ago.

A moment after Remus had gathered his courage enough to actually look into the glass; he had lost consciousness yet again.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I suggest we find a more…gentle approach to break the news to Mr. Lupin the next time he regains consciousness."

"That's the least of your worries right now you old coot," growled a voice from the bed directly opposite them.

Dumbledore slid the curtains that separated the beds aside and looked into the face of a very angry young man. His face was animated and had pleasant features that indicated quite a bit of laughing, but it was currently distorted with anger. He was very tense, which showed off his compact muscles. The large gash over his left eye made it clear that he was not a person to be toyed with, no matter how jovial his face may appear at that moment in time.

"Severus! Marvelous that you have also joined the land of perception!"

"Would you care to explain this…_incident_, Headmaster? Perhaps _at once_ if it were humanely possible?" The rage emanating from him was palpable.

Peter squeaked and jumped to hide behind the headmaster. James on the other hand, was looking at his enemy with slight awe. Why was it that everyone ended up looking so fucking gorgeous when they aged, and looked like utter crap now? Well, maybe not crap, but this…_this_ was going to be very interesting when the school found out.

"Well, as you may have figured out, you are currently residing in the body of a thirty-five year old Sirius Black."

"Black? Then who has- Oh, don't tell me. Lupin if I'm correct?"

"How did you figure that out?" Peter managed after he found his voice.

"Well, seeing as 'future-Lupin' is over there," he gestured towards a nearby bed that held a still sleeping Sirius, "the answer is right in front of me. I also overheard your reaction to your best friend, and Madame Pomfrey muttering something about 'dark wizards.' I could be guessing, but I don't believe you were talking about the Beast," he said, his voice a dangerous silk.

"How dare you call him-!"

"You little-"

"Severus, I do believe I warned you about your language towards Remus Lupin on more than one occasion?"

"Oh yes, as I do recall, this happened when I _was _Severus Snape. Would any of you care to explain what they fucking hell happened?"

"ARGH! My hands! My face! _GAHHHHHH!_ MY SEXY BODY!"

Dumbledoor sighed and plopped himself down on the chair next to Snape's bed.

"Would you two do the honors of calming Mr. Black? I'll take the liberty of explaining the recent events to Severus…."

TBC

Tati: SO. How's it goin?

Prisoners: Not so well. Our bodies feel torture from the cramped space and the unnatural poses you make us do. That glammed up ponce over there? Yeah, he keeps throwing glitter into our eyes and torturing us with fags and hair dye we cannot use. And there's no room for shagging. Our life is pain.

Glammed up ponce: Feel my tarted up badness.

Horrified Reviewers: EEEEEK! MY ICKLE BABY SIRI/REMY/SEVVIE KINS!

Happy Reviewers: WHEEEE! MY ICKLE BABY SIRI/REMY/SEVVIE KINS!

Tati: I'd like to express my thanks to all those wonderful reviews I've received so far. I feel loved! The death threat notice is still in place, as I need to equal out my masochistic side before I can think up any sadistic fantasies. See? And since you actually read the author's note (I know I usually don't), you get to know what goes on in the next chappie! It'll be a flash into the future to see the effect it has on current day Hogwartians. Guess what happens and I'll give you a cookie. I shall take my leave now to dye my hair an unnatural colour. Toodles!


	4. OMFG

Chaptaire 4; "OMFG."

Sirius Black yawned and stretched in a catlike display of agility. Getting up to go to the loo, he was surprised to feel the absence of his normal backache. After he'd been out of Azkaban, it had become a regular annoyance. Walking as cheerfully as a man in a zombie-like state could, he reached the toilet in record time. But when he reached down to relieve himself….

It wasn't his hands.

Nor his toilet.

And _definitely_ not his….

A scream ripped through his throat as realization dawned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a horrified scream rushed the now very alert Remus Lupin out of dreamland. He cringed in anticipation of having sat up so quickly, ready for his muscles to pay revenge upon his nervous system. When none came, he slowly opened his eyes, at least expecting a large amount of blood to be rushed to his head. When he looked up, the werewolf jumped as he realized there was another person in the room.

Upon closer inspection, he realized who it was.

And that the face looking back at him was his own.

Unconsciously, Remus repeated the very action that had awoken him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a man screaming bloody murder woke up the entire castle, except of course those who resided in the dungeons. Especially those who had silencing charms on their quarters.

Severus Snape was in another fitful sleep, jerking from one side of the bed to the other as the horrors of his past finally caught up to him when he was most vulnerable. Waking up from a particularly painful Death Eater meeting, he realized he was drenched in sweat.

Reaching up to pull his hair away from his face, he froze. The feel of the hair beneath his fingertips was not greasy from hours of potion brewing. In fact, the cut and consistency seemed altered as well.

Growling dangerously, Snape began cursing fluently and imaginatively about any one who dared to play another prank on him again. Especially on his hair.

As he got up, he caught view of his body, and the thoughts of pranks flew out the other side of his head. Flashbacks took over as he began to register what was happening. His screams of fury were added to the cacophony of sound already resonating around the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter came rushing down the hallway, ready to save his favorite werewolf from a fate worse than death. As per usual, he had two 'kicks at his side, ready to defend him if things got too out of control. Reduced to slo-mo, they fearlessly zoomed past gaping portraits as horrible techno music was left in their wake. The bushy-haired girl and a sleep deprived red head were right behind their best friend, more than ready to burst into the room if anything was wrong, but both had their misgivings. After all, they weren't exactly sure as to – ah – what _kind_ of screams they were.

They had finally reached the door, and began banging on it to stop the horrible noises coming from within.

"Remus! Are you all right? What's going on?"

"Professor Lupin! Please, open up!"

"Woohoo, Professor! I need some sleep and your waking the whole bloody castle!"

The door opened abruptly, catching the trio off guard and dropping them onto the floor. A hand reached out and closed the door.

"Remus, what the hell is –"

He stopped and stared blatantly at the sight that met his eyes. The other two had drawn their wands and pointed it at the boy that was standing in their teacher's living room. Trying hard not to stare at his naked body, they couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of him.

"Pro- Professor Snape?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy was not one to be disturbed on a Saturday morning, but today was slightly different. Last night was not the usual Friday of too loud music, hallucinogens, and a couple quick of lays to go with his absinthe. No, last night was at a _meeting_, and he hadn't been able to get more than a wink of sleep after he came in with the rest of his group at the devil's hour. After tossing and turning in the cotton sheets – so rough compared to the silk he had at home – he decided to take a stroll through the dungeons to ease his mind.

Arrogantly plowing through the shadows that he loved so much, he passed room upon abandoned room. Allowing his eyes to stray into the dusk, he couldn't help being intrigued by the objects he passed; medieval torture devices, an enormous gilded mirror, trophies and portraits from the time of the founders…

He stopped abruptly when he looked into the next room. Sneering to hide his discomfort, he steadily made his way towards the tiny stained glass window. Peaking inside, he caught a fragment of light swirling in an abyss of darkness, colours blending perfectly together until there was only one, a light roaring sound like the ocean, all caught up into a feeling of….

Of what? He scoffed at this ridiculous space, but he couldn't help himself from being attracted to the room. It was too much, too overwhelming. Unconsciously, he reached for the delicate doorknob, but was shaken out of his reverie by a thundering scream.

Startled, he followed the direction of the sound. Not because he cared of course, but because it was close by. After all, it was always amusing when someone came upon something unpleasant.

The Slytherin peered around the corner and saw a huge arch leading to a mahogany door. His Godfather's rooms. Before he could debate whether or not he should knock, a figure came out wearing a full black robe, much to big for his body. The strange creature looked around nervously, and almost ran towards the direction of the Great Hall.

Draco sat stunned. He had caught a sight of the boy's face and was not sure what to make of it. Polyjuice? An experiment for the Dark Lord? No, Sev had hated the man too much. Perhaps it was only his imagination, a product of too many Sleep Be-Gone potions. After all, what would a teenaged Sirius Black be doing wandering about the dungeons?

Deep in thought, Draco Malfoy found himself back in the empty common room throwing floo powder into the grate. He wondered if his father would believe him or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the Department of Mysteries, sat a black veil, untouched by time despite its incredible age. The downfall of many a great wizard, it was unthinkable that something so dangerous could be so easy to let one of it's ageless prisoners go. Yet there lay Sirius Black, in the guise of a teenaged Remus Lupin. When Albus Dumbledore came into the DOM, the man lay their unconscious, almost waiting for him. Despite his age, Dumbledore effortlessly picked up boy.

"Dissimulo."

And they were gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dissimulo Latin for "to exit unnoticed," I believe, from my very limited attention in the class.

I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update! runs away from a rabid ClawWolfe>>

M. iPod was _not _cool to M. Computer. Not cool at all.

Uh…I know I get confused when I think of who switched to who, so here's an ickle chart I put together!

IS  ->  TURNS INTO

Severus -> Sirius

Sirius -> Remus

Remus -> Severus

Everyone say hullo to Tati on Ice Suckie!

"…"

Je regrete.


End file.
